Glatorians in Fairy Tail
by NMANZ
Summary: What will happen when you add certain Bionicle characters to Fairy Tail? With Fairy Tail to worry about, can Fiore handle the combination of Gresh, Strakk, and Tarix? Will Natsu and Gresh finally find a winner of their fights? Will Erza not freak out at Tarix? Can Strakk actually care for something beside money? Find out next time on Glatorians in Fairy Tail.


**Hello everyone. This is my first story and I want to get a shot at a crossover. This idea has been in my mind for a long time. And Now I want to it to all of you. Before you read I want to tell you that English is not my primary language. So if there grammar errors or typos please tell me in the reviews. Thanks in advance.**

* * *

><p>The scene opens to reveal the environment. The sky is clear of clouds while showing its blue atmosphere to everyone in the world. The sun is shining bright while its beams hit various people. On the ground is a vast grassland with a couple of hills in the background. On one specific spot was a lonely tree that stands 29 feet. The tree casts a shadow across the lands in its perimeter.<p>

But the story is not focusing on the landscape but the three teens and a cat laying around the tree. The teens are seem strange as each have unique hair color.

One of the teen is probably the oldest as his hair is wilder than the other teens. Majority of his hair is white except for the tips as they are cyan blue. His hair style is normal except for the top part. The top of his hair forms small spikes. His gray eyes look at the clouds above him with little to none interest. The clothing of this teen is weird. Despite the weather, he is wearing a long white coat with shoulder plates. Around the collar and part of the inner shoulder is fur. Underneath the coat was black shirt with a white wolf symbol on the front. To go with the shirt is a light gray pant that seem to be a little loose. On his feet are some brown boots that are wrap around some kind of white bands.

The next teen is probably the youngest of the trio. Just like the first one, his hair color is also strange. For the most parts, his hair is dark green with a couple strands being bright green. His hair has longer spikes than his friend's. The color of his eyes are bright green. Around his neck is a necklace with a fang like tooth in the middle. He is wearing tan vest over a lime green long sleeves shirt. With tan pants to match his style, around his waist is a black belt with a silver buckle. On his feet are black sandal like boots.

The last of the teen trio remains silent as he stares into the sky with the rest. He is no differ than his friends. His hair is dark blue. Unlike the others, his hair is normal except for the spikes coming down along his forehead. His blue eyes stare into the sky. Along his neck is a gold scarf with the words _honor and respect_ spread across it. He is wearing a black high collar and no sleeves shirt. He also wear baggy white pant with the letter _T _on each sides. The loose leggings of his pant are tuck inside of his black boots. On both of his wrists are gold wristbands.

The last member of the group is a cat. Unlike other cats, this cat's fur is mostly orange with white paws. To make this cat strange is that the cat is standing on two legs. To make it more weirder, the cat is humming a tone while dancing.

The scene would have been cute but the white hair teen find it otherwise. The teen scowls at the cat before stating his opinion on it.

"Gresh, get your hippie ass up and shut the damn cat."

The green hair teen's head peak up while looking at the white hair teen.

"What do you mean Strakk? Charlie just being Charlie."

Strakk scowls again as he sits up.

"You know damn well on what I meant."

Gresh also sit up as well but he glance at Strakk with a questionable look.

"Actually I don't."

"Stop playing dumb."

"But I not."

"Gresh I give you one more time before I hit you with an Ice blast."

"Oh c'mon doggy, you wouldn't dare to."

"That's it."

With that said Strakk launches himself at Gresh to tackle him. Gresh, who is caught unguarded, immediately flew back with Starkk on top of him.

As the two fight, Charlie (the orange cat) looks at the two with a worried look. He immediately runs to the blue teen that is ignoring the two. The cat's paws are fanatic trying to get the blue teen to stop his friends.

"Tarix-san you have to stop Gresh-kun and Strakk-san." Said Charlie as he pulling one of the blue hair teen's arms.

Tarix looks at Gresh and Strakk from a side view before sighing.

"Charlie just let the two solve their problem before they drag us to it." Tarix said while closing his eyes.

"But Tarix-san…"

"Remember last time Charlie."

"But it was…"

"Just enjoy a day off Charlie."

"But it pointless when your friends are fighting." Charlie starts to tears up as Tarix give him a _"oh no" _look.

"To make you feel better Charlie I'm going to stop them." Tarix said while getting up from his spot.

"Yay Tarix-san on the rescue." Charlie said while fist pumping in the air.

Tarix walks to the fighting Gresh and Strakk. He slowly sighs as he continue to walk toward the fight.

"Alright you guys I give you one chance to stop."

They ignore him while continue fighting each other while taunting each other as well. Names range from a retarded green chimp to an ugly white pug.

Taix just star at the two with an amaze look before using his magic on them.

"_**Poseidon flash.**_" Tarix says as a magic seal appears while jetting out water at Gresh and Strakk.

It was too late as both teens stare at the attack while screaming their heads off. The two are hit with the incoming attack while trying to brace for themselves. The attack hit them head on as it sent both teen to the lone tree.

Charlie walks to Tarix to see the fight was over. His eyes widen when he saw Gresh and Strakk leaning against each other while spitting out water.

"Yippee Gresh-kun and Strakk-san are friends again." Charlie said to no one as Tarix pat Charlie's head.

"C'mon Charlie lets grab these two before everyone back at the guide start to worry about us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep this is it folks. The first ever bionicle and fairy tail cross over. Instead of using the toas, I used the glatorian as the main characters especially Gresh the heroic one, Tarix the strategically one, and Strakk the I don't do anything for free one. I mean why did no one did a story on those three. If Greg would just let Gresh, Tarix, and Strakk be the main heroes for the Bara Manga Arc then it probably be more satisfy. Don't get me wrong I enjoy the final arc but I was kind of disappoint on how they made Tarix on the last issues of the arc. I mean the first three issues, they make Tarix look like he was going be the deuteragonist but he just became a supporter character And don't get me start with Stark. I just going let it be because it's probably going be more hate than anything. **

**And here is the magic and info of the trio.**

**Gresh **

**Age: 16**

**Magic: Wind Dragon Slayer Magic (**Just like it counterpart except it forces on offensive then defensive abilities.)

**Partners: Tarix, Strakk, Charlie, occasionally Natsu**

**Rank: A- **

**Tarix**

**Age: 18**

**Magic: Water magic, a brief reequip magic, speed magic**

**Partners: Strakk, Gresh, Charlie, occasionally Erza**

**Strakk**

**Age: 18**

**Magic: Ice magic**

**Partners: Gresh, tarix, Charlie, occasionally Mirajane **

**Charlie**

**Age: 5 years**

**Magic: unknown**

**Parnters: Gresh, Tarix, Strakk, occasionally Cana**


End file.
